Nothing is set in stone
by animeman12
Summary: Following Bardock's defeat of the pirate Chilled, he wakes up on Yardrat and finds himself under the tutelage of Soba. When he has a vision of his two children fighting on Earth he bids farewell to the Yardrat that trained him and rushes to stop them from killing each other. Fem!Goku, Massive AU, Side project. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Plot bunnies by the thousands... all jumping around in my head. It sucks, it really does; because I wanna get that chapter of Scout of Artemis out that I've been trying (key word) to write for the past couple of months. Anyway this fic is loosely based, by which I mean the idea came to me while I was reading, on Veema's 'Dragonball Legends'. Good fic, I highly suggest reading it if you haven't already. Long story short this is going to be a _**MASSIVE**_ AU; genders will be bent, people will live that aren't supposed to, people will die that aren't supposed to. But the biggest change, in my opinion, is the fact that Goku will be Gyoka, yeah he's gonna be a she, and that Bardock is alive. Everything else? Well that's just a personal preference, or I want to see how it'll turn out if I put it into a fic. Hope you enjoy my first foray into the world of Dragonball Z! (I'm skipping Dragonball because I'm keeping that storyline relatively the same with the exception of Goku being a girl, and thus not marrying Chi-Chi, so sadly we will be missing our favorite half Saiyan for quite a while, and Kami not permanently removing Gyoka's tail, so it can grow back before GT) And don't forget to read the AN at the bottom! And for those who didn't know: Soba is a one time appearance character that appeared in Dragonball Z: Sagas. He is the strongest, and only named, Yardrat in the DBZ universe. Goku fights him and the only attacks he uses are standard punches and kicks, coupled with the Instant Transmission and making copies of himself which doesn't lower his power level.

**DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT_ own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Dragonball Z Kai, or any of the Dragonball/Z/GT/Kai games as they are own by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama (With the exception of GT as Akira Toriyama cannot own something he had no part in creating and did not buy the rights to)**

"Kaitlyn... no Gyoka" Speech

_'So the future isn't set in stone' _Thoughts

"**Final Spirit Cannon!"** Techniques

"_Can you hear me?" _Telepathy

_And they ALL DIED!_ Flashback

Summary: Following Bardock's defeat of the pirate Chilled, he wakes up on Yardrat and finds himself under the tutelage of Soba. When he has a vision of his two children fighting on Earth he bids farewell to the Yardrat that trained him and rushes to stop them from killing each other. Fem!Goku, Massive AU, Side project.

_Age: 737; Planet Yardrat;?_

It all seemed a blur. From the time the last Kanassan gave him the ability to see the future to the time he fell unconscious following his defeat of the pirate Chilled, Bardock felt that _something_ was going to happen. Despite his precognitive ability and the fact that it showed him his son defeat Freiza and protect his home with all he had, he knew the future was not set in stone, after all his ability clearly showed that he had two sons when he distinctly remembered hearing that his _daughter_ had been sent to Earth right before he arrived back on Planet Vegeta. It almost made him wish that he'd been there when she had been born, of course he'd never admit this fact. Not that he currently had anyone to admit it to seeing as how he was currently floating in a void with neither light nor sound, with the only reason he knew he was alive being the dull ache in his chest when he thought about how much he wanted to see the remainder of his family. Floating around in a void didn't leave people a lot to do, so Bardock did the only thing he could to pass the time: Think. He thought about his existence, the Saiyans, his son, his daughter, who he hoped would be as strong as the son he'd seen in his vision, and the obstacles that she would face.

For what seemed like years Bardock floated there and thought, and thought, and thought. And then he felt the effects of gravity, not quiet as powerful as that of Planet Vegeta but still strong, and began to see light behind his eyelids. Squinting as he opened his eyes, Bardock sat up and, once his eyes adjusted to the light, took in his surroundings such as they were. A bland room, sparse of much other than the bed he was on, colored completely white. Looking down he saw that he was missing his armor and jumpsuit, wearing only his underclothes, and that his tail was still there, for which he was ecstatic; if he needed to fight and couldn't pull off what he used to defeat Chilled, what the Saiyans on Earth had called Super Saiyan when they used it, he could always use the Power Ball to transform.

"Lets see where we are eh?" he asked himself as he got out of the bed and walked up to the large door, only for it to open on its own to reveal a rather large individual. Standing at around 6'6" the native in front of him was all blue in color, wearing only purple pants with metal guards on his shins, with his entire upper body rippling muscle. His face seemed to point down into a purple chin with two antenna, or what looked like antenna, jutting off of the sides of his chin. His dark purple eyes flicked down to Bardock, his entire frame giving off power the likes of which Bardock had never seen.

"So you awaken Saiyan" the native said, his voice low but gentle. "I'm sure you are confused as to why you're here"

"Of course I am; I'm supposed to be dead" Bardock replied trying to keep up his tough exterior, while in truth he was scared out of his mind; you shouldn't be able to just _feel_ someone's power unless it exceeded yours by light-years.

"And you would be, were it not for the fact that my people were kind enough to take care of you and bring you back to health." the native explained, turning sideways to allow him to leave, "But know that while we are kind, we are not dumb; we know what Saiyans do so I was appointed to be in charge of you, lest you decide to try something" Bardock looked at the native suspiciously, after all if one were to do that then most would leave an entire guard to watch a Saiyan, not one man. Walking forth, and watching the native out of the corner of his eye he took in the simple room that he had walked into, simple in that it had just enough necessities to survive with. As he finished examining the room from afar he was about to turn to the native when his body was racked with horrible pain, bringing him to his hands and knees. _'What could... my tail! He grabbed my tail!'_ Bardock thought turning his head slightly to see the native holding his tail with one hand and the other on his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Damn... you" Bardock spat out through the pain, completely unaware of the reason as to why the native grabbed his tail, but assuming that it was far worse than it actually was.

"Hmm... so it is true that Saiyan's tails are their weak point" the native hummed to himself, just loud enough for Bardock to hear, letting go of said appendage and allowing the Saiyan to compose himself.

"What was that for?!" Bardock demanded, knowing full well that he couldn't do anything to the native.

"Just testing a rumor I heard" he replied shrugging and motioning to the single table in the room, and the only other one in the building aside from the one in the room Bardock had woken up in, obviously telling Bardock to sit. Seeing no reason to refuse Bardock complied, making sure to wrap his tail around his waist.

"Now allow me to explain your situation" the native said after Bardock had sat down, walking outside for a second and returning with Bardock's jumpsuit and armor before tossing the two to the Saiyan, who was grateful for something familiar to wear. "My name is Soba, and I am the protector of this planet" the now named Soba began after Bardock had finished putting his clothes back on, "As you can probably tell, even though you rely on those... scouters, I'm stronger than you thus I have been put in charge of you while you stay on this planet"

"I take it I'm not allowed to leave?" Bardock scoffed looking down at the armband of his late comrade, and arguably his best friend, Tora clenching it in anger at Dodoria, and by extension his former employer Freiza, and wishing he were strong enough to kill them both. Slowly.

"If you were to leave where would you go?" Soba asked, watching Bardock tie the armband around his forehead, "If you attack the people who ruled yours you will die. If you go anywhere else you're likely to be killed simply for being a Saiyan"

"What else can I do?!" Bardock demanded, his anger rising as he jumped to his feet, "I'm one of the last of my race, my _entire race_! My only son is enslaved by the same people who destroyed my planet, and if I go to where the _one_ member isn't I'll likely destroy the planet!" the fact that he had no idea where Earth even was was completely lost to Bardock's rage filled mind.

"Stay here and train" Soba said simply, shocking Bardock to his core, "Should you wish it I will train you, but only if you swear to never harm any of my people save for self defense"

"Why do you want to make someone who purged and sold planets for a living?" Bardock asked immediately suspicious of the man in front of him; after all why would someone want to train a possible threat to their planet with only an oath stopping them from trying to wipe out their race, and nothing to ensure the safety of the other races that may be on the planet or on nearby ones?

To Soba the answer was simple apparently, "Because I couldn't save them" he responded quietly, his voice almost a whisper that took the wind out of Bardock's proverbial sails, "Several years ago the Planet Trade Organization sent several teams to see if my planet was ripe for selling. Back then they had no idea of my power, thus when they found that the average power level was, from what I heard, around 1,000 the teams immediately began to wipe out the indigenous life," He paused to take a slow and deep breath, probably to calm his emotions at the memory of the event, "I arrived several minutes into the slaughter, for it can be described no other way, and I found an entire city in ruin, with thousands dead or injured. When I found the attackers... my family lay dead at their feet. From what I heard the Planet Trade Organization's men heard that they were related to the strongest warrior on the planet and decided to try and hold them hostage, but the proved to strong to keep alive so they killed them to throw me into a state of depression and disbelief." Another pause, and another breath this time longer than the last, "And it worked... after I had ripped the invaders apart with my bare hands. That's when it sank in just what they had done. And that's why I offered to train you; because you wish to see your family once more"

While not in so many words that's what Bardock felt, though again he'd never admit it. Beneath his Saiyan pride saying that wanting to see your family and being emotional was soft and thus a trait of weaklings, beneath his personal pride saying that he didn't need anyone but himself to accomplish what he needed done now that his crew was dead. Beneath even his loyalty, albeit partial once he saw the way Prince Vegeta would turn out, to the Saiyans saying that saving the Prince should be his first course of action, was the father in him longing to be able to hold his daughter, laugh with his son, and spend time with his family. The same part of him that was morning the death of his wife and mate, and angered at his inability to do anything to save his son from Freiza. With this in mind he made the decision that would change the course of history forever.

"Train me. Please"

_Age: 761; Planet Yardrat;?_

Bardock's time on Yardrat, as he learned following Soba agreeing to train him, was well spent in his opinion. The fact that the planet's gravity was 1.5x that of Planet Vegeta's helped, though it lead him to wonder why so many of the Yardrats were so weak, as well as the fact that Soba determined him to powerful to safely spar with any most people on the planet, thus leading Soba himself to completely dominate Bardock every time he wanted to spar with someone... which was quite often. Not only that but Soba had managed to not only teach him the Yardrat's special ability: the **Instant Transmission**, in the process allowing him to detect power levels with out his scouter, but he also managed to erase the pain Bardock felt when his tail was grabbed, or at the very least ignore it and keep fighting, though that had come from many a painful experience in sparring. Though the clincher was when Soba had, in an attempt to show Bardock that bringing emotions into battle would only lead to defeat, not knowing that many Saiyan's power was tied to their emotions, hid Tora's armband and had a similarly red headband, that only resembled it from a distance, and destroyed it in his spar with Bardock. Now _that_ brought about something that both confused Bardock and pleased him at the same time.

_Flashback:_

_Bardock was seething; not only had Soba taken Tora's armband, but he was also not holding back in the slightest, claiming that Bardock was hitting his after image's after image! How can an _After image_have an after image?!_

"_Is this really all this means to you Bardock?" Soba taunted holding up the red headband he was using to fool Bardock, as the Saiyan roared and dropped from the sky to deliver an axe kick to the Yardrat, only for Soba's form to blur and disappear, "If this is the extent that his piece of clothe will push you, when you were going on about how it held the spirit of your crew and friends within it, then I don't believe you require it any longer" with that Soba tossed the fake into the air._

"_What're you blabbing on about Soba?!" Bardock demanded as he shot forward to grab the cloth only for a Ki blast from Soba to beat him to it. Time slowed for Bardock as his eyes widened and the red cloth, not three inches from his hand, was consumed by the blast and turned to dust. "Soba... y-you... I..." Bardock stammered as the remains of the last thing that tied him to his best friend and crew fell to the ground._

"_Now do you see the pointlessness of emo-" Soba began only to be cut off by Bardock screaming "SOOOOBAAAA! I'LL KILL YOU!" and his power level skyrocketing to at least 4x that of what it was, right before Bardock phased out of existence and appeared in front of Soba, his fist already barreling forward to where it met Soba's face as he was recovering from Bardock's sudden power increase, sending the Yardrat hurtling towards the sky where Bardock's fist met the back of his head and sent him back down to the planet surface. _

'What?'_ Soba thought as Bardock appeared and disappeared sending him flying with each strike, not that it really did anything. _'How did his power increase so much? Is this Super Saiyan?!'_ Soba thought thinking back to when Bardock had mentioned that his daughter, who in his vision was clearly male, had arisen to become a Super Saiyan and defeated Freiza, but he thought that one would need a power level of at least 180,000 to even consider unlocking it! Knowing that Bardock said the first time his 'son' turned into a Super Saiyan he went into a rage filled slaughter inducing berserker state that would spell ruin for Yardrat. Even though they were currently sparing a safe distance from any life on the planet, or as safe a distance as the planet and anything on it could be with someone of Soba's power mostly suppressing said power, a feat that the Yardrat hadn't quite mastered yet. _

_Acting quickly Soba used **Instant Transmission** to appear behind Bardock and quickly chopped him in the back of the neck, temporarily causing his brain to shut down and sending the Saiyan warrior into unconsciousness._

_Flashback end_

Later Soba explained the ruse he had come up with and used before returning the armband to Bardock, who promptly put it in its usual place on his forehead. As usual for the time of day Soba and Bardock were sparing. It had pleased him in that he had been able to unlock the first stage to becoming a Super Saiyan; gaining control of one's anger while in that berserker state, even to the small extent Bardock had at the time. It had confused him in that it didn't feel like he had unlock a legendary transformation, it felt as if he had just raised his power level. Either way Bardock's power had grown significantly since he awoke in Soba's home all those years ago and the 48 year old Saiyan had spent a lot of time and effort into not only training, but also his precognitive abilities and the use of the **Instant Transmission**. While not able to have a vision whenever he wished, he did occasionally see things yet to come, usually several days after the vision, and for things that would harm the Yardrats that had healed and trained him when they could have left him to die, his use of their signature technique helped greatly.

These peaceful years spent on Yardrat had slowly, but surely, removed his beliefs that emotion, save anger, was a weakness and that the weak deserved to die. While not a saint like he had seen his 'son' to be, his personality had turned in a new direction, much to the pleasure of Soba.

As Bardock tried his hardest to hit Soba, still unfortunately needing to use his fingers to pinpoint the Yardrat's power so he could utilize the **Instant Transmission**, he suddenly stopped, his fist where Soba had been not seconds ago. Soba appeared next to him ready for the next attack when he noticed Bardock wasn't doing anything. "Bardock? What do you see?" the Yardrat asked, knowing full well that this only happened when Bardock had a vision.

"I need to go" Bardock said suddenly after several minutes of silence quickly rising in the air to return to Soba's home, where what little things he owned were. Only for Soba to appear in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where Bardock?" Soba said, his tone leaving no room for discussion as the Yardrat stared down at the reckless Saiyan in front of him.

"Earth," Bardock said clenching his fists and using Soba's temporary shock to fly past the man, only for him to follow soon after, waiting for the explanation yet to come. "I need to stop them; my children are fighting, or they will be, and I saw... _something_ kill them both. I _need_ to stop this; I will not have the last of my family die, not while I still draw breath"

"And how are you going to get there?" Soba asked, right before Bardock got impatient with the speed he was traveling and used the **Instant Transmission** to teleport to Soba's home, prompting the Yardrat to follow with the same technique.

"I don't know!" Bardock admitted, his frustration at one of the only reasons why he hadn't gone to see his daughter to begin with causing his voice to rise, "But I'll find a way, I have to"

Sighing Soba watched Bardock grab everything he thought that he'd need, or at least what he could carry: a clean jumpsuit, his armor, two weeks worth of food, several gallons of water. When the Saiyan was finished he turned to Soba and began "I want to thank you fo-" only to be cut off by Soba tossing a small device at him. Bardock looked at the Yardrat in confusion before looking down at the device in his hand. "Its the ignition code for the ship the Planet Trade Organization teams used to get here. Use it to get to where you need to be" Soba explained before grinning "And try not to die; it'd be bad for my reputation as a teacher if my first student died the first time he left my protection" that was his way of saying 'stay safe' and it probably didn't make sense to those who didn't know the man, but that's the way he was.

"I will. Try not to let the planet die while I'm gone, Kami knows you're gonna be bored without me here" Bardock laughed before teleporting to where the PTO ship stood, leaving Soba alone with his thoughts. _'Damn... what _am_ I going to do without him here to cause me trouble?'_ Soba wondered in confusion, scratching the back of his head.

_Age: 761; Planet Earth; Diablo Desert_

On the outskirts of the Diablo Desert a small round pod fell the to ground. It landed with an eardrum shattering 'boom!' that kicked up dust that the desert's wind blew for miles. The pod open and out stepped a man wearing armor similar to that of Bardock's with two white bands, one on his left arm and the other on his left leg, the back of this covered by his long spiky black hair, and a blue screened device that those not from Earth, or any similarly technologically in advanced/weak planets, knew as a scouter on his left ear. This man is one of the last Saiyans in the universe and he is the only son of Bardock, Raditz.

Bringing his hand to his head, Raditz pressed on of the buttons on the scouter and began to scan the world for power levels. Several seconds later it beeped and showed that the highest on the planet was only 334, giving credit to the denial of the rumor that a Saiyan was alive on the planet. _'The closest is 332. May as well start there'_ Raditz sighed as he took to the sky and flew at full speed towards the power level, alerting the owner of the fact that _something_ was here. Standing up from his meditation, Piccolo Jr., simply known as Piccolo to those that refused his claim to the world, glared in the direction of the power that approached him. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion as a man with a _tail_ wrapped around his waist landed in front of him, mentally noting the fact that he looked similar to his nemesis, and the main thorn in his side, Gyoka.

"What'd you want?" Piccolo demanded, already knowing that he didn't stand a chance against this man but still keeping up his cold and confidant facade, "Speak now or face the consequences"

"I heard a Saiyan is here, and I want to find him," Raditz scoffed, the chances of this rumor being true getting smaller and smaller; why else would there be a Namekian on the planet? Why else would there be _life_ on the planet?! Unless said Saiyan hit their head when they were young and lost their memory they would either be dead or held in the strongest prison this backwater planet has, most likely at around the center of the planet.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Piccolo admitted, having never heard of a Saiyan before

"I see," Raditz said, mentally groaning at having to go check the next highest power level on the planet which, from what his scouter said, was with the rest of the highest power levels on the planet. If this Saiyan wasn't there and the natives didn't know anything about him chances are he'd just wipe out the planet's population out of annoyance. "Then pray that someone does, else this planet will be a wasteland by dawn" with that Raditz took to the sky and flew in the direction of the grouped up power levels, leaving Piccolo to curse the fact that the information this 'Saiyan' was looking for probably wasn't anywhere on the planet, before following discreetly.

After a good twenty minute flight Gyoka finally landed on the island that her martial arts master made his home, her slightly spiky pony tail rising with her descent, and she was unhappy to see that she was the last to arrive. For a reason she couldn't place, she had a bad feeling about today, and for once it had nothing to do with what was about to happen: Roshi managing to get behind her while she thought on what the cause of her bad feeling was, and grabbing her chest. Or that's what _would _have happened if one of the only friends Gyoka had that wasn't a man hadn't kicked the old master into the ocean.

"You really need to pay attention more often when you're around him Gyoka" the woman sighed, shaking her head at Gyoka's reaction of blinking in confusion.

"What'd you mean Chi-Chi?" she asked, much to the amusement of the assembled men, and the annoyance of the women.

"I mean you can't just keep letting Roshi grope you!" the only daughter of the Ox-King yelled exasperated at having to do this _every time _the old man tried, knowing that Gyoka still didn't see a problem with it even though she and Bulma tried to explain it, "There is a serious problem with that!"

Anything that Gyoka would have said in response was cut off by the largest power level any of the assembled fighters had ever felt entering their sensory field. "I'm not the only one who feels that... right?" Krillin asked looking in the direction of the power with fear leaking into his voice.

"No... but it doesn't feel like Piccolo" Gyoka said staring in the same direction, her argument with Chi-Chi long forgotten, as she and her friends awaited the source of the power level.

They didn't have to wait long, because less than two minutes later a man with long spiky black hair and a face much like Gyoka's own landed wearing armor that none of the fighters had ever seen. "I'm going to as you what I asked the last 'person' I saw," The man said slowly taking in each of the fighters as they adopted their fighting stance of choice, "I'm looking for a Saiy-" he cut off when his eyes found Gyoka, as they widened and his jaw visibly dropped. "K-Kaitlyn" he stuttered in shock stepping forward slowly, his hand raised. Gyoka's face hardened as she prepared for an attack, but was taken aback when the man embraced her, leaning down slightly and leaving her chin to rest on his shoulder guard. "I-I thought you died when the meteor hit our planet!" the man said, emotion lacing his voice, as his sentence registered within Gyoka's mind, only for her mind to be thrown in another loop with his next sentence. "You look just like our mother"

"W-what're you talking about?" Gyoka asked slowly, squirming in his grasp in an attempt to remove herself from her current position, "Our planet? Our mother? This is my planet, I don't have a mother. Who _are_ you?!" she demanded throwing herself from his grasp and taking a fighting stance, facing him at a side.

"What... did you hit your head as a child?!" the man demanded, unaware of the fact that she _did_ in fact hit her head a child, "You are a Saiyan, sent to this planet to wipe out all indigenous life!" he yelled before visibly attempting to calm himself with several deep breaths. "Let me start at the beginning: My name is Raditz and I'm your older brother" he paused, unaware of the mixture of shock and disbelief that Gyoka's impassive face hid, but completely aware of how shocked speechless the others on the small island. "We are members of a race of warriors, called Saiyans, who go to planets and wipe out all life to prepare them for sale" another pause and more shocked looks, this time two of the people, a tall bald man with three eyes and a similarly tall man with an x shaped scar on his cheek who wore a similar dogi to Gyoka, fell into fighting stances once more obviously taking offense to the presence of someone who killed off an entire planet's life just to sell that planet to someone else.

"And you were sent to this planet to..." for the first time since seeing her Raditz seemed to notice something, or lack thereof, "Kaitlyn... y-your tail... what happened to your tail!?" he demanded, suddenly in front of her and holding onto her shoulders, his face a visage of panic.

"I... lost it years ago; it was a danger to my friends" Gyoka said, a half lie as Kami had attempted to remove it permanently but she was to attached to it, no matter how sensitive it was, and they compromised with putting it at a length that allowed her to keep it, but was unable to transform upon looking into the moon.

Raditz's head fell and a shadow obscured it as he said one word, which sent shivers down the spines of the fighters, and caused those less used to fighting (coughOolongcough) to thoroughly relieve themselves, once said. "Who" this was more a demand than a question, and Gyoka knew it.

"Wha-" She began only for Raditz's face to fly up, his visage changing from panic to rage in the time it took for him to raise his head, and him to interrupt her question. "Who removed it? Who removed the most important thing to _any_ Saiyan alive or dead from you?! I'll kill them!" this last statement cause Paur to shrink down and hide behind the man with the x shaped scar, the former bandit Yamcha "Don't worry" Yamcha said quietly, before he grinned and looked at Paur over his shoulder, "Gyoka won't let anything happen to you" This seemed to snap Krillin out of his shocked state as he to fell into his fighting stance and glared at the long hair Saiyan in front of him.

"Kami" Gyoka responded, much to the shock of her friends and the disbelief of her apparent brother, "Kami removed my tail"

"Kami... you're blaming God?!" Raditz said, shaking for a few seconds before letting go of Gyoka and laughing at the top of his lungs, his left hand holding his gut and his right over his eyes as he leaned back continued for about a minute before his laughter died down to mere chuckles. He then looked at Gyoka and said "That... was good, I didn't know you had a sense of humor. But seriously who removed your tail?" Raditz asked, still smirking slightly from Gyoka's 'joke'

"If you really must know... I don't know" Gyoka answered honestly, speaking of when Paur cut off her tail when she was a child. "I had turned into a giant monkey and I don't know what happened to it"

"Wonderful" Raditz sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Anyway we need to leave, our 'beloved' prince and his bodyguard are waiting for our help with a planet; the inhabitants are stronger than expected. Speaking of which, I have to tell them I found you" Raditz said bringing his hand up to the scouter on his ear and was about to press the button to call Vegeta and Nappa when he heard something that he didn't expect.

"No" blinking in surprise he looked at the humans standing in front of the house and, upon seeing that they hadn't said anything, turned to Gyoka. "I'm not going with you; even if you are my brother, and that's a _big_ if, I'm not leaving my friends to go with you and kill innocent people"

"Well if you want I could wipe out the life on the planet to remove the reason that you won't go" Raditz said using the only method he knew of to convince people of his way of thinking, something that can be easily blamed on the fact that his planet was destroyed and his parents killed when he was only six years old, threatening them, much to Gyoka's anger.

"If you try I will stop you" the last female Saiyan known to the universe said in defiance and anger, falling once more into her fighting stance, "_We_ will stop you" she said as the remaining fighters fell into their fighting stances and the noncombatants, Bulma, Paur, Oolong, and Turtle, retreated into the Kame House as Roshi began to power up, much to Raditz's shock.

"Then I guess I have no choice" Raditz sighed, looking at Gyoka for a long moment and seeing that there was no way he could persuade her, "I'll kill your friends and drag you with me kicking and screaming!" with that he shot at the closest human to him, Krillin, his fist flying out at speeds nigh unseeable to the human, who just managed to dodge the fist before bringing his own to bear and punching the Saiyan square in the jaw, causing his head to snap up and exposing his neck for the bald man's next strike.

Krillin lashed out once more, hoping to force the Saiyan's trachea to close from the force, only for his hand to be caught by Raditz. "Is that the best you have?" he demanded suddenly clenching his fist and breaking Krillin's hand, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Let go of him!" Gyoka yelled kicking at Raditz's side and sending her brother flying, before turning to Krillin and asking "Are you okay?" at his nod she said "Prepare a **Destructo Disk** we may need it. When you think you can hit him let it loose" and then, without waiting for an answer, she joined Yamcha and Tien Shinhan as they fought the Saiyan.

With master Roshi still powering up and Krillin summoning a **Destructo Disk** Chiaotzu felt as if he was useless. Given his size and weak physical abilities he couldn't fight with his friends, but if he missed with his psychic abilities then however he hit would most likely die before he could release them. Glancing over to Krillin and Roshi he saw that the former was preparing his signature move, while the latter was still powering up, but he appeared to be almost done. This in mind he decided to try and use his psychic abilities when Krillin was prepared to throw his attack.

_'For a bunch of weaklings these humans are... tough' _Raditz thought as he dodged a kick from Tien, only for Yamcha to plant his fist into his face and Chi-Chi to elbow him in the neck. Growling in annoyance he backhanded Chi-Chi into the Kame house, thus eliminating the weakest link and bringing the number of people fighting him down to three. Dodging a chop from Yamcha and a punch from Tien he delivered a swift kick to the former's stomach and sent him into the ocean, right before Gyoka punched the place he had been in moments before. Growling Gyoka quickly removed her shirt and weighted undershirt revealing her chest wrappings briefly as she threw her shirt back on and removed her armbands and boots.

Appearing over the water he growled out angrily "I'm sick of this: I'll wipe you all off the face of the universe!" before raising his hands in front of him and charging his Ki, causing his hands to glow pink "Think fast! **Double Sunday**!" he roared firing a massive beam of pink at the island.

"That's my house you're firing that at!" Roshi roared as he finished powering up and cupped his hands "KA... ME... HA... ME... HA!** Max Power Kamehameha**!"

Following his example Yamcha and Gyoka both did the same, charging their own attacks while their master's slowed down Raditz's **Double Sunday**.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!" they yelled as one, firing their respective beams to join Roshi's as the: three signature moves of the Turtle School joined as one to form a larger more powerful version of the **Kamehameha**: the **Master****-****Student Kamehameha**, this time working as opposed to when Roshi, Gyoka, and Krillin attempted it while fighting Dr. Wheelo.

"Its not enough" Tien growled as he watched the two beam fight for dominance. And this was true as, slowly but surely, Raditz's **Double Sunday** was pushing back the Turtle School's ultimate attack. "Try this! **Dodon Ray**!" He yelled jabbing his finger at the center of the **Master-Student Kamehameha** causing it to be bolstered by the extra energy and, due to the **Dodon Ray's** inherent piercing ability, was able to drill into the beam and break it apart in the resulting explosion.

While this was happening Bardock had just reached the point where he could sense the energy on Earth, and could tell that Raditz and Kaitlyn were already fighting. "Damn it Raditz... don't get caught yet, and don't kill your sister; I'll be there in about a minute" the Saiyan swore, wishing he could make this antique piece of rust go faster, but knowing that if he did he'd probably cause it to fall apart and even if it wasn't going as fast as he wanted, it was still faster than flying and he hadn't yet mastered the **Instant Transmission** to the point where he could pop up in the middle of their fight.

Tired and depraved of energy all of the fighters save Raditz, Gyoka, Krillin, and Chiaotzu stood shakily on Roshi's island before falling to their knees in exhaustion, with Roshi reverting back to his usual appearance and falling on the ground from the sheer amount of Ki he poured into the attack. It seemed that Lady Luck had a sense of humor, however, as just as Raditz was about to begin the fight anew the sound of a thud was heard as a white turban like object and cap landed next to Yamcha, and a green blur appeared in front of Raditz and a green fist found his unprepared face.

"_That's_ for threatening to kill of my future subjects" the rough voice of Piccolo Jr. came as the Saiyan righted himself in the air and glared at the Namekian, who turned to Gyoka and said "This is a one time deal: I help you stop this guy from killing off all humans on the planet, you help me end a threat to my soon to be rule"

"Works... for me" Gyoka agreed, panting at the amount of power she used before taking flight and engaging her brother in hand to hand combat with Piccolo, the two of them seeming to hold the Saiyan off. Things didn't end that way however, as Raditz backhanded Gyoka, much like he had Chi-Chi earlier, back towards Roshi's island and grabbing Piccolo by his antennae before throwing him into Gyoka causing them both to grunt in pain.

"This battle is pointless," Raditz growled as the two fighters righted themselves and prepared to rush the Saiyan. "If you just come with me, we can leave and I won't hurt anyone else I swear on my pride as a Saiyan" Raditz said much to Gyoka and Piccolo's surprise.

"We leave and you leave this planet alone?" Gyoka asked, suspicious of her brother's motives, "How do I know you won't do anything?"

"You'll be with me the entire time, and I'll even heal you and your friends" Raditz said completely sincere. Truthfully this planet had been to much effort just to _be on_, and he didn't want to have to go through the effort of wiping it out.

"Fi-" Gyoka was about to say only to be cut off by the sound of Krillin's yell, causing her to turn and see what her best friend was doing.

"**Destructo Disk**!" Krillin roared throwing the Ki construct, having been to far away from the group to hear the agreement that was about to take place.

"Krillin wai-" Gyoka tried to say, only to be cut off by Raditz's grunt which caused her to turn again and see that Chiaotzu had paralyzed him.

"Damn it!" She yelled as the **Destructo Disk** flew past her and at Raditz, prompting her to fly in front of her brother with the intent of knocking the disk down into the ocean. Unfortunately for her Bardock had just reached the point where he could teleport to there location, which he did once he set the ship to land in the middle of the Diablo Desert.

"Who are you?" Gyoka asked distracted from her original intent to stare at the man that just appear next to her only for her eyes to widen at what she heard Raditz say behind her.

"F-father?" Raditz asked in shock, not believe what his eyes were seeing.

"Raditz... its been a while. And you're Kaitlyn right? Its a pleasure to finally see both of you again" Bardock said barely holding in his emotions at seeing his kids again, only for that to morph to horror as he saw the **Destructo Disk** about to cut them both in half. Thinking fast Bardock shoved Gyoka into Raditz and wrapped his arm around the both of them before raising his other hand to his forehead and using **Instant Transmission** to teleport all three of them to Roshi's island, much to the shock of Krillin, Chiaotzu, and the people within the Kame House. "That was clo-" Bardock began only for his eyes to widen when he noticed the large amount of blood coming from Gyoka's abdomen. "I wasn't fast enough..." Bardock muttered as he lifted up Gyoka's shirt to see the cut had severed several major veins and organs. Honestly Gyoka was lucky to be alive even twenty seconds after receiving that wound.

"You d... didn't answer me. Who... ar...are you?" Gyoka asked staring at Bardock in her final moments, causing the man to blink away tears that would soon turn into rage.

"Bardock. My name is Bardock... and I'm your father" Bardock said before glancing up at the bald man that kept looking between Gyoka's wound and his hand in horror akin to Bardock's own. It didn't take long for Bardock to put two and two together so he stood up, all his power rolling off him as it climbed in the wake of his anger. "I'll kill you" Bardock said simply his rage almost removing his conscious thought and threatening to send him back into the False Super Saiyan state once more.

"Don't... its... kay... dragon balls... revive me... th... imple..." Gyoka muttered just loud enough for Bardock and Krillin to hear before she died, hoping her words would save her best friend.

"What did she mean?" Bardock asked turning back to Krillin as quickly as he could, lest the sight of his dead daughter send him into another fit of rage.

"Here on Earth we have these things called the Dragon Balls that can grant any wish. She means that we can collect them and use them to bring her back to life, but the Dragon God can't grant the same wish twice so if she dies again after this she'll stay dead for good" Krillin said as quickly as he could, all the while hoping that the man, Bardock he said his name was, could understand him.

"Pray that you're right" Bardock said before turning to where Raditz sat, staring at the dead body of his sister wondering how things turned out like that.

Power levels (Fighters only obviously):

Bardock:

12,000 (waking up from near death)

15,000 (during the flashback)

34,000 (after training)

60,000 (False Super Saiyan)

Soba:

13,990,000

Raditz:

1,350

1,800 (Firing Double Sunday)

1,280 (after firing Double Sunday)

Gyoka:

334 (wearing weighted clothes)

416 (without weighted clothes)

450 (Firing her Kamehameha)

385 (after firing her Kamehameha)

Chi-Chi:

124

Krillin:

206

380 (firing the Destructo Disk)

112 (after Destructo Disk)

Yamcha:

177

230 (Firing his Kamehameha)

143 (after firing his Kamehameha)

Tien Shinhan:

250

305 (Firing his Dodon Ray)

229 (after firing his Dodon Ray)

Chiaotzu:

132

Master Roshi:

139 (attempting to grope Gyoka)

235 (firing his Max Power Kamehameha)

40 (after firing his Max Power Kamehameha)

Piccolo:

322 (wearing weighted clothes)

400 (without weighted clothes)

Post AN: So yeah... I was reading Veema's 'Dragonball Legends' when I came up with this idea. The Fem!Goku came from the lack of Fem!Goku stories I've found on the site and I've been toying with the idea for a while, so that's how Gyoka came to be! The reason I posted this was so that a. the plot bunny wouldn't breed with any of the other ones in my head and b. it gave me an excuse to watch DB and DBZ as 'research'. Hope you enjoyed, because this is a side project, and thus probably won't be updated for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

I must admit: I am pleasantly surprised that people like this. While this is a side project I will be writing chapters for it when I have time, or if I'm stuck on the story I'm _supposed_ to be updating. Also something I thought I should clarify something just so there isn't any confusion: when I said Massive AU, I meant _**MASSIVE**_ AU as in I'm completely screwing with the events of the Dragonball and Dragonball Z time lines, more so the events of DBZ than Dragonball but still there's some changes to be had, for example the movie 'The World's Strongest' has been moved to happen right after Gyoka defeats Piccolo becomes the World Martial Arts Champion and I will go over exactly what happens at a later date maybe in a couple of chapters, and when they come up they will be gone over and explained. Other than that I can't think of anything else to say other than: Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to read the AN at the bottom!

**DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT_ own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Dragonball Z Kai, or any of the Dragonball/Z/GT/Kai games as they are own by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama (With the exception of GT as Akira Toriyama cannot own something he had no part in creating and did not buy the rights to)**

"Kaitlyn... no Gyoka" Speech

_'So the future isn't set in stone' _Thoughts

"**Final Spirit Cannon!"** Techniques

"_Can you hear me?" _Telepathy

_And they ALL DIED!_ Flashback

Summary: Following Bardock's defeat of the pirate Chilled, he wakes up on Yardrat and finds himself under the tutelage of Soba. When he has a vision of his two children fighting on Earth he bids farewell to the Yardrat that trained him and rushes to stop them from killing each other. Fem!Goku, Massive AU, Side project.

_Age: 761; Planet Earth; Roshi's Island_

_'How did things turn out this way?'_ Bardock thought as he stared down at the dead body of his daughter, ironically killed by her best friend, as it lay next to his son, who's brain proceeded to more or less shut down when he realized that his father was alive and his sister was dead. Turning to the bald man who had informed him of the Dragonballs and their power he asked "How long will it take to find them?"

Bardock's voice breaking him from his thoughts, Krillin jumped "A couple weeks at most; we have a radar specifically for finding them." Krillin then sighed looking at the house behind him, feeling that everyone inside couldn't see what they were doing and didn't know Gyoka died. "I need to tell everyone about..." he paused, looking sadly at Gyoka's body and then down to his hand which he then clenched angrily into a fist. "And get the others inside. Please don't try anything" this he said glaring at Raditz, his mind blaming the Saiyan for the death of his friend; if he hadn't come to the planet then none of this would've happened.

"Of course" Bardock said nodding as Krillin picked up Roshi and looked to Chiaotzu to pick up Yamcha and Tien, as neither of them could move, before moving inside. Bardock watched them enter the house before turning to his son and kneeling, placing his hand on the man's shoulder eliciting a glance from him. "You need to stop. I know what you're doing, and you have to stop it"

"Really, what am I doing_ Father_?" Raditz asked coldly as he managed to tear his face from his sister, "What could you tell me I'm doing, when you could have found us when we were kids!?" he demanded, his eyes burning with rage.

"I didn't know where either of you were until I had a vision of you fighting, and both of you dieing" Bardock said leveling his son with a glare as intense as the one he was being given. "I couldn't get off the planet either, and I left before my training was done. If I had stayed there, both of you would be dead and Gyoka's friends wouldn't even think twice about not resurrecting you"

"Maybe if you hadn't left me and Kaitlyn alone, or let Mom die none of this would have happened!" Raditz roared standing up and raising his power level as high as he could in defiance, glaring at the man that, in his mind, abandoned his family to the winds and came back expecting to be welcomed with open arms, as the man's head dropped, his hair obscuring his eyes and expression.

"I tried to stop it Raditz," Bardock said quietly before his head shot up, revealing just how angry he was, and his power level skyrocketed to levels Raditz had never considered possible and then, just when the scouter said the rise had capped at 3,800 with a loud beep, it jumped again causing the scouter to begin to smoke, Bardock's power level stabilizing at 42,000. "I confronted Freiza all those years ago, right after I saw him kill King Vegeta in a vision... and he destroyed our planet. Killing everyone there: your friends, your grandparents... your mother" Bardock admitted coldly, watching as his son's eyes widened and he fell to his knees once more, his power level falling down to its usual level.

"It wasn't a meteor..." Raditz muttered to himself, before a muscle jumped in his jaw and his head shot up, "I've been working for the man that destroyed our planet and killed our entire race?!"

"That about sums it up," Bardock nodded, "That being said, give me your scouter" Raditz blinked in confusion, his hand going to the device that had made its home on his ear for the past sixteen years. "I know that Prince Vegeta and Nappa are still alive, and I need to talk to which ever of the two has the most sense. I'm guessing that would be Nappa" the last part was a statement, not a question, based on the little time his 'son' had spent in the presence of the former general and Bardock's own experience with the man.

"Yeah, unfortunately Vegeta is stronger so Nappa does what he says" Raditz snorted, he'd never liked Vegeta, always arrogant in his position as the prince of a dead race. "Why do you need to talk to them?"

"Because," Bardock smirked, grinning madly, "They're going to come here and train. And if they don't do as I say, I'll beat them into obedience" turns out Bardock hadn't lost _that_ bit of his personality, but it wasn't like he made that much of an effort to remove it anyway.

_Age 761; ?_

Two warriors stood facing a group of natives that looked distinctively like insects, though they were supposed to be a race of humanoid dog-people. They were also supposed to only have an average power level of 3,000, but _that_ was thrown out the airlock when it was revealed that their average planet wide power level was 18,500. Grimly looking at their foes stood two men, the first a bald giant who stood as more or less a wall of muscle, the only visible hair on his body being the thin and dark mustache over his grimacing mouth and his currently furrowed eyebrows. He wore armor much like Raditz's, but without the aforementioned man's bands on his left limbs. The second was significantly smaller, standing at around 5'5", with jet black hair that stood up at least 5 inches. Like the man next to him and Raditz he wore similar armor, however unlike they other two the armor he wore was predominately white, and the only thing similar to it was the two thigh guards, the groin guard, and the two shoulder guards. He wore a blue jumpsuit beneath said armor. Both had brown tails wrapped around their waists.

The beings they stood before were green in color with large antennae coming off of their triangular head. Most of their face was taken up by large, black, compound eyes. Beneath these was a small mouth full of small, sharp, white teeth and a purple tongue. They stood at around 5'7" and had long, spindly limbs that ended with a three clawed hand for their arms, or a four clawed foot on their legs. Occasionally they let of quiet chirps or clicking sounds, no doubt to communicate with each other. All in all these beings looked like humanoid praying mantises.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send Raditz to look into that rumor after all" the larger man muttered, his eyes slowly sliding from right to left, taking in each insectoid form, as he stood hunched over slightly, legs bent and ready to push the man from his position at a moments notice.

"Which is why I said no, but you thought that not only would he have called us by now, but that he'd come back with a Saiyan that would turn the tables in this. Fat chance of that happening, so good work Nappa; you've just sealed our fates and now the entire Saiyan race hinges on the life of a low-class weakling!" the smaller man yelled, gritting his teeth as the natives in front of them tensed at the yell. Why had they let themselves be surrounded again?! Oh wait, it was because they thought there would be a full moon tonight and that it wouldn't matter if they got caught... until they realized that the natives had no inclination to _catch_ them; they only wanted to kill them.

"If we're lucky then he won't get himself killed and h-" the newly named Nappa began, only to be cut off by his scouter saying there was an incoming message from Raditz. Slowly bringing his hand to the blue screened device, as a way of showing it wasn't going to hurt the beings around them to prevent them from attacking, or so he hoped, he pressed one of the buttons "What do you want Raditz? We're a little busy a-" Nappa's sentence proceeded to die in his throat as a shocked expression found its way on his face, prompting a demand from Vegeta.

"What is it Napp-" Vegeta then found himself looking at something he'd never thought that he'd see from his personal bodyguard: a hand telling him to be quiet. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta roared, causing the natives around them to tense once more, though they seemed to relax slightly when Vegeta rounded on Nappa, probably thinking they were in fighting. "I will _NOT_ be silenced by a simple bodyguard!"

Glaring at the man below him Nappa growled into the scouter "Give me a second" before turning to the arrogant prince, "This is more important than your ego Vegeta," Nappa began, shocking Vegeta even more; he'd never been stood up to before! Sure Nappa had convinced him to go with his ideas, but that was only because he had experience with fighting a losing war, and at least 50 years more life experience than him. "This information is more important than you could possibly imagine"

"Or really? Then what, pray tell, is this important information?!" Vegeta snapped, deadly close to killing Nappa where he stood, consequences of having to fight off these enemies on his own be damned!

"Raditz did in fact find a Saiyan, a Saiyan that both him and I know; his father Bardock, as well as his sister but it seems she died" Nappa paused to let this information sink in as he watched a myriad of emotions flash across Vegeta's face: Shock at there being more than three Saiyans left alive, joy, or the closest he might ever get to said emotion, at the survival of a female, anger at her death, confusion at how two Saiyans, one of which was well known as one of the strongest low-class warriors to grace the Saiyan race in years, managed to fall through the grasp of their employer Freiza, and a mess of others.

As Vegeta digested this new knowledge, Nappa pressed the button on his scouter again. "You were saying?" he asked, nodding a bit for a couple of seconds before all color proceeded to drain from his face and his anger began to increase, taking his power level with it.

"We'll be there as soon as possible Bardock, unfortunately we're stuck on this planet until we clear out the natives, no use quitting the job when it will make us stronger for it. Give us a month, maybe three tops" and with that Nappa fell back into his stance, letting his anger flow as he gathered his energy.

"What is it Nappa?" Vegeta asked, oddly compliant for the man he had become since entering Freiza's service. "What's going on?"

"Freiza," Nappa said, his voice quiet but laced with hatred and pure, unadulterated wrath as his body began to glow with the amount of Ki he was amassing. "Freiza destroyed our planet, and killed our race and king" Vegeta's blood ran cold, so cold he didn't even notice Nappa grabbing him and throwing him into the air, following him quickly as the natives lunged at the former general. Floating in the sky Nappa charged up just a little bit more energy before yelling out "Die! **Break Cannon**!" and firing a massive beam of energy from his mouth, that quickly expanded and engulfed the natives as they tried to get out of the pile they'd found themselves in after trying to attack Nappa.

"Vegeta, its fight or die so don't just float there!" Nappa yelled looking incredulously at the man he had guarded since he had been born, snapping said man from his shock.

"I'll kill him" Vegeta muttered staring down at the survivors of Nappa's attack, clenching his fists in anger before an aura of purple Ki exploded into life around him. "I swear to the gods: Freiza will meet his end at my hand!" with that he and Nappa launched themselves down to the humanoid insects, ready for the fight of their lives, and the power boost they would obtain from surviving such a harrowing encounter.

_Age ?; ?_

Darkness. A complete lack of light, sound, smell, taste, and feeling, save for what seemed to be an eternal feeling of cold. This is what encompassed Gyoka's world following being hit by Krillin's attack and, no matter how much she tried, no matter how much she attempted to remember the good times they'd had as kids, she could forgive the former monk for killing her. Now matter how much her rational mind came up with reasons to forgive him, or excuses that he didn't expect her to get in front of his deadly attack, her irrational mind called for his blood. Not that she could do anything about it; she doubted that her friends would be powerful enough to stop her apparent brother, let alone her biological _father_! And given this fact she doubted that they would attempt to reveal the Dragonballs to them unless they were sure they could revive her and escape without getting killed. Mentally sighing, she resigned herself to her fate of floating endlessly in a void of nothingness when she suddenly felt the pull of gravity.

Her eyes shooting open to see a familiar green man, dressed in a white robe with the red kanji for 'Kami' (神, God) inside of a red circle and a blue cloak wrapped around his neck, going into a cape on his back. "Ka...mi?" Gyoka asked squinting against the light that felt like it was trying to burn her eyes out of their sockets.

"Gyoka, I see your trip to Other world was quick" said Guardian of Earth said with a kind smile as the young woman in front of him got to her feet. "This building is the Check-in station for the souls of the departed where King Yemma judges you on your deeds and grants you passage to Heaven, or condemns you to Hell" he explained, gesturing to the two floored building behind him that looked odd to Gyoka, who had spent almost half her life surrounded by modern skyscrapers and capsule houses.

"So this is the end?" Gyoka asked looking around, raising a slim eyebrow at the expanse of yellow puffy clouds that engulfed the ground that wasn't on the walkway that she stood on. "Its... different than I imagined"

"I assure you this is not the end, not yet at any rate," Kami replied turning towards the building and motioning for her to follow, "Even now your friends are planning to gather the Dragonballs to return you to life, and trying to do so without your father or brother knowing. While they do this I intend to get you strong enough to face what is to come" they stopped just outside the door to the Check-In Station, with Kami turning to face the woman he'd trained for six years with a serious expression on his wizened face. "When we see King Yemma, I have no doubt that he will try to send you to heaven. If you wish to become stronger you _must_ request to train with King Kai; under his tutelage you can grow strong enough to face the darkness that will soon befall the Earth" the old man explained.

Seeing Gyoka nod, he smiled saying "Since I am the Guardian of Earth, and you are the strongest person Earth has born in the past several centuries, I am allowed to spectate where you will be sent upon death. However I can only watch, and advise King Yemma on where to send you. Just remember to request training from King Kai and you should be fine" without another word he turned to the door to the building and pushed it open, striding in with a purpose and his blue cape billowing behind him dramatically. Many things can be said about the current Guardian of Earth, but what can't be said is that he didn't know how to make an entrance.

Gyoka followed quietly, slightly cowed by the Namekian's entrance, as she took in the interior of the Check-In Station. It looked much like she thought it would, having only seen the outside; and large, and mostly empty, room filled with the souls of the deceased. What she _didn't_ think would be in there would be blue, or red, skinned people, about her height, dressed in what a standard human would wear to an office with one or two horns sticking out of their black hair. Many wore glasses and held clipboards. She also didn't expect to see a giant version of these people sitting at a giant desk flipping through a book and muttering to himself, occasionally stamping said book and yelling 'Next'.

This man wore a purple suit over a white shirt, as well as an orange tie. He has black hair that connected to his large beard through his sideburns. On the top of his head was a helmet with two white horns sticking out of the side.

"That would be King Yemma" Kami whispered once Gyoka had caught up with him where he stood at the end of the line of white, floating, puffy objects that closely resembled clouds, which Gyoka could only assume were the souls of the dearly departed.

Before Gyoka could respond however, King Yemma looked up from his book and noticed the two. "Kami, why are you here?" the massive ogre demanded, waving off the soul he had been dealing with. "And who are you with?"

"King Yemma, this is Son Gyoka. Adoptive granddaughter of Son Gohan and strongest warrior of Earth" Kami said placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, "I am here to advise in her Other World destination"

"I see" the man said flipping through his book for a bit, "Ah here she is. Stopped the rampage of King Piccolo when she was only 12, and has prevented numerous people from taking over the world ever since. Completely destroyed the Red Ribbon Army almost single handed, and has overall used her fighting abilities to try and keep the Earth safe on a large scale, mostly leaving small occurrences to the local police. Killed by her best friend, must have been painful..." by now King Yemma was mostly talking to himself, though Gyoka and Kami caught what he was saying occasionally. "Killed her own adoptive grandfather... a blemish on an otherwise pristine record. Don't see many of these nowadays" he said chuckling a little and putting his book down, Gyoka having missed the first part as Yemma had muttered it quieter than everything else he had said.

"There's only one place I _can_ put you; Heaven" the King explained lifting his stamp to stamp Gyoka's page in his book and send her to Heaven.

"Wait!" Gyoka said, remembering what Kami had told her right before Yemma had stamped her page, causing him to stop and narrow his eyes at the woman; after all how many people told him to wait right before he sent them to Heaven? None. Most were grateful to have been sent there at all. "May I please train with King Kai?" she asked respectively, having given herself a moment to collect herself before asking.

"King Kai? To get to him you need to run 625,000 miles (1 million Kilometers) down Snake Way, and falling off would send you on a one way trip to Hell. Are you sure you want to try?" Yemma asked skeptically, having been the only one to manage to make it all the way in the past thousand years.

"I am" Gyoka nodded, determination and confidence showing in her voice and eyes, not that King Yemma could see the latter.

"Very well, I will grant this request. But know this; King Kai's training will be the hardest you've ever faced, and that's assuming you don't fall off of Snake Way. If you do, then once you pass through a thin layer of clouds you'll never be able to return to the rest of Other World. You will spend the remainder of your time in existence living in Hell... that is if the denizens don't kill you first" Yemma said, much to the shock of Gyoka. _'I can die? But aren't I already dead?'_ she wondered, and was about to voice that question when Kami spoke up.

"King Yemma, I realize that it is your job to attempt to dissuade anyone that you don't think would be able to make it to King Kai's home, but I have the utmost confidence that Gyoka will succeed. Would you kindly point us in the direction of Snake Way? I wish to see her off"

"Very well," King Yemma replied drumming his fingers on his desk, "But I would like a word with you after you've seen her off" he finished before jamming his thumb behind him at a door with a blue skinned ogre standing in front of it, acting as a guard to prevent the wandering souls from possibly falling into Hell.

Leading Gyoka over to the door, Kami explained what was happening to the guard ogre, who agreed and moved out of their way, but not before expressing his hope that Gyoka made it to the other end. "Gyoka one thing you should never forget is that you should never touch the yellow clouds that make up the 'ground' not taken up by Snake Way; they will try to pull you down into Hell, and I don't know if you can break free of their grasp"

"Kami, I'll be fine" Gyoka said grinning from ear to ear, "So stop worrying, and tell my friends to only bring me back when they think its safe okay?"

"Of course" Kami responded as Gyoka turned to walk onto Snake Way. "Oh and Gyoka, two more things," he said, causing the young Saiyan to stop and look back at the Namekian. "First when you get to where King Kai lives please tell him to contact me when you arrive." he paused and only continued after Gyoka nodded her agreement. "And second I feel that you're ready for the responsibility" without waiting for her to question what he meant he approached her, his hand glowing, and held his glowing hand just above the small of her back, in one smooth motion using his finger to cut a slit in the center of the small of her back. In the next few seconds a strange feeling came from her back, right above her butt, only ending when a light brown tail shot out of her body, signaling that Kami had removed his seal on her tail's growth and caused it to grow to the length it would be at naturally in the span of a few seconds.

"Kami... you?" Gyoka asked, completely at a loss of words, as she stared bewildered at the appendage, gently stroking it to verify that it was in fact there.

"If King Kai cannot teach you how to control the power it gives you, then maybe your father can" Kami said kindly, before turning to walk back into the Check-In Station. "I wish you the best of luck Gyoka. I feel the world is counting on you" Kami said, raising his hand behind him as he walked and muttering the last part, leaving Gyoka completely oblivious to his growing feeling of dread.

Post AN: I figured that was a good place to stop, lest the chapter gain a mind of its own and become to long for me to write completely, but also not having a good place to stop. So the chapter ended up shorter than the last one, maybe the next one'll be longer? I don't know. But either way onto the main reason for this AN: Who will be Gohan's father? I've thought it over and, in all brutal honesty, the men in DBZ would all make _horrible_ father's in my opinion. So I've managed to narrow it down to five people. 1. Yamcha. I _really_ don't want to have Yamcha be Gohan's father, I really don't; once the Freiza saga is completed he more or less drops martial arts and becomes a famous baseball player... but he becomes incredibly arrogant in his fame and doesn't realize that his actions ruin the slim chance he had with Bulma. Also I don't like him. He ends up being stronger than Piccolo, before the latter fights Nappa anyway, in under a year and then is killed by one of the Saibamen, then when he gets brought back to life he screws up with Bulma, and ends up dying _again_. I just don't like him. 2. Vegeta. When I was coming up with the idea for this fic... he was my first choice. He could try, and maybe succeed, at pulling rank over Raditz to get with his sister... but then I remembered that there was _Bardock_ to deal with and, needless to say, that idea fell through quickly. Vegeta is an arrogant, self-absorbed, sore losing, asshole... but towards the end of DBZ he makes a turn around in personality and redeems himself in my eyes. 3. Tien Shinhan. I'm... apprehensive about putting this option out, mostly because I kinda like seeing Tien with Launch, or Lunch if you're using the manga, and I honestly want to see that happen. But looking over the options in my head... there was really only one human, and I didn't like him at all. So I decided to add Tien to the mix. 4. Broly. Before anyone starts saying that I can't have Broly be an option because he's insane and obsessed with killing Goku, remember that this is Gyoka and thus would be in a different wing than Broly because of her gender. This means that Broly wouldn't want to kill her because of something that happened while they were babies, which in retrospect seems impossible for Broly to remember; they were babies after all. 5. An OC. This option is the equalizer for human to nonhuman options; he can be either/or. If this option is chosen then either one of you, the readers, would send in an OC to be reviewed and decided upon or I would create one. Also if you send in an OC I suggest that you remember that, unless he comes in basically right after Gyoka comes back to life, he's going to be significantly weaker than everyone else. Period, no exceptions. So yeah, that's it for the options, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me which option you want to see as Gohan's father, either in a review or PM.

Power levels (Fighters only obviously):

Bardock:

34,000

42,000 (angry at his son)

Raditz:

1,500 (standing up to his father)

Nappa:

4,500 (about to fight the insectoid beings)

5,350 (angry over Freiza's destruction of his planet)

8,000 (firing his Break Cannon)

5,000 (after firing his Break Cannon)

Vegeta:

7,500 (about to fight the insectoid beings)

8,750 (angry over Freiza's destruction of his planet)

Insectoid beings (planet wide average):

18,500

Gyoka:

416 (dead)

450 (Kami restoring her tail)


End file.
